The present invention relates to mobile applications, and more specifically, to providing smart management of mobile applications based on visual recognition.
Mobile computing devices such as laptops, tablets, and smartphones have become integrated with cloud-based applications and social media applications, adding to the ever-increasing complexity of such devices. Mobile computing devices use these applications to communicate with other users, devices, and platforms, and to generally share information. However, considering the rich data that has become available, these devices have not fully leveraged all possible capabilities and functionalities.